The magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus measures a nuclear magnetic resonance (hereinafter referred to as “NMR”) signal from protons in an examinee and picks up images of (images) a density distribution, a relaxation time distribution, etc. of protons. Recently, whole body imaging (whole body MRI) for repeatedly moving a bed on which an examinee is put, picking up MRI images of the whole body of the examinee (hereinafter, whole body images) and performing screening examination, etc. has recently commanded interest. In the multistation imaging in which a bed is moved stepwise to pick up a whole body image, an examinee is imaged in conformity with the movement of the bed while the examinee is partitioned into plural stations (imaging areas), and thus-obtained images are combined with one another to create a whole body image. During the image pickup operation at each station, the bed is kept under the stop state, and the bed is moved between the imaging operations.
When some processing is executed on images obtained in the multistation imaging, imaging parameters necessary for the processing for images obtained at each station are required to be set to the same parameters. For example, there is known a technique of assisting that imaging parameters for projection processing are set to be identical every image at each station when the projection processing is executed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, in order to obtain information contributing diagnosis at each station of the multistation imaging, imaging is executed by using plural imaging sequences such as T1 emphasis, T2 emphasis, diffusion emphasis, etc. (multistation/multisequence imaging) in some cases.
In the multisequence imaging, it is generally necessary to set respective imaging parameters for plural imaging sequences while achieving consistence with other sequences. There is known a technique of assisting setting of the imaging parameters for the multisequence imaging as described above (for example, see Patent Document 2). In this case, input screens for the imaging parameters for the plural imaging sequences are provided on the same screen so that the imaging parameters for the respective imaging sequences can be input without switching the screen, thereby enhancing operationality.